Showdown For The Ship
by The Plasma King
Summary: Alex Mercer, a young employee at Gentek, becomes superhuman after a lab accident. Now armed to the teeth and all but unstoppable, the military sends him on a Black Ops mission to Kamikura island to capture something a company called MBI is desperate to keep. And the only thing standing in his way is five people called the Disciplinary Squad.
1. Secret Weapons

**A/N:** This was a challenge that I wrote after some encouragement from pyromania101

**XXXXXX**

"Hiroto, I think we have a problem!" Takehito shouted as he ran up to the newly formed MBI's President who was standing on the cliff of Kamikura island, looking out to the sea.

"What could possibly be wrong Takehito?" Minaka said with a carefree and cheerful voice. "The Disciplinary Squad has already fended off all the attackers."

In response Takehito pulled out his phone and began playing a message he had received.

"Greetings Doctor Asama, I am Lieutenant General Randall, a high ranking military officer for the United States' bio-weaponry army Blackwatch. Our country's leader has decided to find out just what you and your Director are hiding on that island of yours, so he is sending out a little secret weapon of our own. I'm authorized to tell you that his name is Alexander J. Mercer. I am not however authorized to tell how he came to be as he is or what he can do, but I can tell you right now that he'll take care of whatever is watching over your island with a single flick of his wrist. Have fun meeting him."

With the message over Takehito slid his phone back into his pocket. "Shouldn't we be worried about this?"

Minaka let out a happy, almost insane, laugh. "Of course not! One man taking down the Disciplinary Squad? It's nothing but a joke!"

"I sure hope you're right." Takehito's thoughts drifted and he once again found himself thinking about the Disciplinary Squad's leader, Miya.

XXXXXX

Alex Mercer was leaning on the railing on the edge of the huge military ship that was taking him to Kamikura island; with everything he could do, flight wasn't in his arsenal. He looked at his right hand and clenched it into a fist. He then loosened his hand and make his arm turn black with several spikes all around it and his fingers became long silver talons that made surgical scalpels look like children's toys. It was still hard to believe that a simple cracked flask had changed his life completely. After accidentally getting doused in a black bile, he found out that he could run nearly sixty miles an hour, get shot in the head and not even notice it, and rip a truck in half with his bare hands. Two things happened after that; the military offered him an extremely generous stipend to work for them, mostly involving Black Ops missions, and the scientists at Gentek spent every waking moment further researching and experimenting with the ooze that had made him superhuman. The result of their work was several newer, much more potent, batches of what they now called Blacklight that gave him the ability to change his arms into claws, a deadly blade, what he called his whipfist, hammerfists, musclemass, and a very durable shield. It all seemed so unreal, yet here he was.

He then felt a hand come to rest on his left shoulder. He turned his head around to see The Old Man Randall. "Nervous kid?"

"Not at all. Just... curious."

"Heh, I wouldn't be scared either if I were like you." He looked at Mercer's horrifying claw, and then back to the young man. "You remember your briefing?"

"Of course. Seize the cache at all costs, take out the enemy if necessary, and make sure the target is in full and perfect condition for pickup." He earned a few pats on his normal shoulder.

"Have fun."

"Trust me... I will."

XXXXXX

Miya and Karasuba stood on the very edge of the island, looking out to the sea and watched the battleship make its way towards them. The rest of the Squad soon joined them.

"Is there really just the one?" Kazehana asked in her usual laidback tone. She was smiling lazily.

The rest of them turned to look at Matsu, who used her Sekirei abilities to take in all the information she could about their soon to be adversary. She looked at all of them with surprise. "That is really the only one."

"Yara, they must be either suicidal or just plain arrogant." Karasuba unsheathed her sword with her creepy grin.

"Or they might have a plan," Miya said looking still at the ship. The Director had told them about the Americans and a man apparently called Mercer. She couldn't fathom why the US military would send only one human to a place where several waves of military assault vehicles were obliterated. She knew nobody would do such a seemingly foolish thing unless they knew something nobody else did. That was exactly what Minaka had done.

"They... stopped." Matsu said after a minute. All five of them stared out and looked carefully to see a helicopter rise from the ship and fly towards the land. Matsu again used her ability on the chopper. "It's not weaponized at all."

Not wanting to let the enemy get the drop on them, the Squad prepared themselves for a battle royal as they watched the harmless chopper hover over them. One person then jumped out of it whilst still in the air and he landed hard, but upright, on the ground. He turned to look intently at them, and they did the exact same. He didn't look like military at all. He had on a leather jacket over a brown hooded sweatshirt with the hood on his head, hiding half of his face. Underneath the hoodie he wore a too big white button-down shirt. His lower body donned blue jeans and black leather shoes. His face had a faint, almost bored scowl.

"If you simply stand aside and give me whatever the hell it is you're guarding, I'll consider letting you live," the man called out to them. The helicopter then made its way back to the ship.

Miya bit her tongue to hold back a laugh. A single human threatening them? It was just plain idiotic. "Kazehana, get rid of him."

Sekirei Number Three summoned up a strong whirlwind. The man they all came to conclude was Mercer felt himself being picked up by the hurricane-like winds. The entire Squad watched with shock as his arms turned black, and in seconds were covered with sharp spikes and his fingers had become small narrow swords. He drove his talons deep into the ground at his feet, and his self-made anchor prevented Kazehana's whirlwind from even knocking him over.

After the strong winds were completely gone, Mercer pulled his claws out of the rocky earth and brought himself back up to his full height. He looked over to the five people he now had full intentions of killing. He cocked his head to the sides, cracking his neck several times. He fanned out his claws, filling the atmospere with the scrape-like clang that echoed through the island. "What else you got?"


	2. Adapt And Evolve

A/N: The reason why Mercer willingly works for Randall and Blackwatch is because he is still young, and unlike in the game, he doesn't know or see a reason why not to get rich for having fun by killing things they want gone.

You see, Gentek doesn't yet have insidious intentions with Blacklight, so Mercer doesn't run away like he did in the game.

Another thing, Alex is still human since he didn't die. So I suppose he's essentially a very powerful Evolved who is completely in control of himself.

XXXXXX

"What... are you?" Kazehana asked with wide eyes.

"I should say the exact same to all of you," Mercer said. "But to answer, I'm the deadliest thing you'll ever see."

"I doubt that," Karasuba said to herself slyly as she glanced over to Miya, who was still intently staring at Mercer. She then looked back to Mercer. "I'd like to see you stop me!" She then ran over to him with lightning fast speed, her nodachi raised above her head. She swing it down expecting to see him in two pieces, but instead her arms shook with vibration as her sword struck a shield that had suddenly appeared on his left forearm.

"You're kidding me right?" Mercer asked with obvious boredom. He reared his shielded arm back towards his body and then swung it forward into the silver-haired woman. The impact was strong enough to send her almost over the cliff of the island. "Here I thought I would finally find a challenge." The shield melted back into his arm and he jumped backwards onto a more elevated area of the island behind him.

"I'd love to continue on with this pathetic game, but I've got something to do," he called down to them. He turned around and made his way towards the island's center.

"We have to stop him," Miya said with fury.

"Obviously, but how?" Matsu asked with fear. "I can't help but feel that he was only toying with us."

"Everything dies," Karasuba said picking herself up. "We just have to keep beating his bones in until he stops moving."

"Why do I have a feeling that's way easier said than done?" Mutsu said.

"Either way it will be done," Miya said. "I will not allow him to get his... claws on any Sekirei."

Kazehana didn't say anything at all as she looked at the spot where Mercer had landed and walked off, thinking about how he could hold his own so easily against them. She could tell that he wasn't just doing this for fun or because he had been hired and paid to. He had a personal reason.

XXXXXX

"Mercer, have you found it?" General Randall's voice asked from the comlink in Alex's left ear.

"Not yet. In fact, I haven't found anything. This whole place just seems to be a barren wasteland."

"Well they gotta have something out there, otherwise they wouldn't put so much security on it."

Their connection broke and Mercer continued searching for... whatever he was supposed to be looking for. He formed his blade on his right forearm and began running it along the rocky ground, both to break the silence and to draw those five weird people to him. This seemed to work as he found himself surrounded by four of them not a minute later.

"I take it the redhead doesn't fight much," he said as he looked around him. The quartet was around him like a circle. He changed his arms back to normal. "No matter. I'll still take down all of you." He knew that Blackwatch was watching and was about to stack the deck completely in his favor since they didn't want to even run the risk of Mercer getting a single scratch.

"Your arrogance will lead you straight to your grave," Miya knowingly said.

"It's not arrogance..." He clenched his hands into tight fists. "It's knowledge!" He brought his knuckles together with a slam, and created a shockwave that sent all of them back. In the next second, two fighter jets from Blackwatch's ship flew over. The next instant, the surrounding area around Mercer and his opponents was covered with a thick mist that was almost black. This was perfect for him; his thermal vision gave him a very huge advantage in this since it gave him a clear view while all his adversaries were now blind.

"Now let's see how well you can adapt!" Mercer's voice seemed to come from every direction at once.

Kazehana struggled at first but managed to pick herself up into a swaying standing position, the shockwave Mercer had created felt like she was hit by a speeding tank. She looked around and couldn't see two feet in front of her; everything was a very dark gray. She was about to clear the area when her survival instincts told her that she had to jump away immediately. She did just that as a cluster of huge grayish-black spikes sprang out of the ground and then sank back into it. The instant the spikes were completely underground, Mercer came out of nowhere and swung his claw at her head from right behind her, but Kazehana's senses again saved her as she ducked to barely avoid decapitation. She spun around so that she could stand a better chance of a fight if she could actually see him, and fortunately he was close enough to her so that the mist didn't cloak him. He kept swinging his weaponized arms at her in wild arcs, but he did it with incredible speed, but her swiftness was just a hair quicker than his, so time and time again she just barely dodged a very violent and painful evisceration. Kazehana also had a very big disadvantage here; while Mercer had just shown that he can be lethal at both close and long range, Kazehana's attacks could only do massive damage if her opponent was at a distance.

Alex tried to tear apart the woman who was in his way again and again, but she seemed to be just as quick as he was. She didn't seem to try to attack him at all, she just kept hardly dodging his offense. Whilst attacking her, Mercer couldn't help but notice that she was extremely... attractive. He intensified his onslaught to get those thoughts out of his head. Suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed him back several yards. He guessed it was the woman's doing since she seemed to be able to manipulate the wind. After his feet came to a stop, he formed his hammerfists on his arms, and reared his right one back. He thrusted it forward and launched himself at the woman. He miscalculated where he would land and wound up making a small crater a few feet in front of her but the impact still made. Immediately he turned his right arm into his blade and the left into his claws.

"I can evolve my strategy... can you?" He asked the woman in a voice that was nothing but predatory. Before he could attack any further he heard running from behind him, the fight had obviously attracted some rather unwanted attention. He turned his body and angled his blade in time to see his only male adversary swing his sword onto Mercer's blade, but Alex had angled his lethal arm so that the sword merely slid down the side of it. With an opening presenting itself Mercer gave the man a vicious kick that would have shattered a normal man's ribcage. Mercer then jumped backwards into the abyss and out of sight.

"How does he do that?" Mutsu painfully asked as he brought himself up.

"I don't know," Kazehana said looking in the direction Mercer had disappeared in even though she knew he wasn't anywhere near it now. "But I think Matsu was right, he probably is just toying with us."

In a way she was right, Mercer was playing one of his favorite games with the five of them; cat and mouse.

XXXXXX

A/N: Any ideas as to what you think should happen next would be highly appreciated.


End file.
